


Surprise!

by gingerbread_lesbian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 23:18:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerbread_lesbian/pseuds/gingerbread_lesbian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rolanda Hooch gets the surprise of her life when she finds out that a little experiment to make Minerva feel better about their relationship turns out to have caused a whole new problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise!

**Author's Note:**

> OOC: AU where Rolanda is Minerva’s age instead of like 30 years older lol. They were best friends growing up and were in love from day one, but Minerva couldn’t let herself enjoy their relationship, always afraid someone would find out.

“LANA!! OPEN THIS DOOR!” Minerva McGonagall cried in a tone dripping with desperation as Rolanda Hooch rubbed her eyes and walked to the front door of her home and opened it. She was nearly trampled at Minerva burst in. The short haired little quidditch queen felt eyes move up and down her body more than she saw since she was still half-asleep as she closed the door and mumbled something about “come in, make yourself at home.” It practically was Minerva’s second home anyway. She slept more often at Lana’s house than at her own.

“What’s wrong, Min? It’s too early to be bar…”

“It’s two in the afternoon, Lana… honestly! You could have at least put some clothes on.”

“You just woke me up, woman! If you think I sleep fully clothed, you haven’t been paying attention.” That made Minerva open her mouth to speak, close it, and turn pink and caused Rolanda to smirk.

“That’s what I came to talk about.”

“My clothing habits?”

“NO! Us…sleeping together. We have a little problem… a very… very tiny problem.”

“If it’s so minor then couldn’t it have waited until I was awake?” Lana asked with a smile as she walked past Minerva to get to her kitchen and make them some tea. It would calm Minerva and wake Rolanda enough to listen.

“It’s not the problem is minor… it’s… astounding and… impossible!”

“It is obviously possible, Minerva. If it’s a problem.” She reasoned, something Rolanda never had to do. Minerva was the sensible one, the one full of reason and understanding and intelligence. Lana poured them some tea as the pot whistled at her and handed Minerva a cup.

“I don’t want…”  
“Take a sip!” The insistence in Rolanda’s voice made the other woman take a shakey sip and sit at the table in Lana’s kitchen. It was then that, with Minerva silenced, Rolanda could assess the situation properly.

 

First of all, she was standing wearing nothing more than a t-shirt and her panties, no bra, nothing else, only those two items. That did make her blush a little, when she saw Minerva all made up and dressed like a human being. It didn’t help that Min always looked formal and professional with her hair in a bun and in her Ministry robes. In her defense, Rolanda had a game the night before that ended at 2 in the morning.

“I only got 8 hours of sleep.” She sighed and Minerva looked at her, quickly following Rolanda’s mental steps to understand where she was then made a suspicious, jealous face.

“That’s because you insist on going out drinking with your teammates after your matches. Is that why you aren’t dressed? Which one was it?” Minerva growled softly and Rolanda’s eyes widened.

“No one! Minerva… Min, you’re the only girl for me.” Rolanda insisted, walking to the table, placing her cup on the table as she went, and holding Minerva’s cheeks as she kissed her forehead. “I only love you. I only… sleep with you.” She promised softly.

“Mhmmm… then why aren’t you dressed?”

“I never sleep fully clothed.”

“Ever??”

“No, never.” She smirked a little as she watched Minerva imagine it, cheeks reddening.

 

“So, what is this big, little problem?” Rolanda asked, sitting at the table and pulling Minerva’s hand into her lap. The question made Minerva’s face even redder. Rolanda’s brow tensed a little and her head tilted as she tried to understand.

“I… we…” Lana was now fairly worried because Minerva was always so quick-witted and well-spoken that this little stammering woman in front of her was very far from her Minnie. Lana drew her love’s hand to her lips only to see it quickly pulled away.

“Minerva.” She said, almost as a scold, but her voice was so dripping with worry that it made Minerva look up at her. Rolanda pulled the other woman’s chair right in front of her.

“What is wrong?!”

“I’m pregnant.” The pieces snapped together quickly, then, and Rolanda’s face quickly turned heartbroken.

“Wh…Who’s…I thought that we…” The Quidditch player bowed her head a little and stood, nearly wincing as Minerva’s hand caught hers, tugging her back.

“It’s yours, you idiot!”

“I’m a girl, Minerva, do you not know how…”

“I KNOW HOW IT WORKS.” Minerva snapped, but not out of anger, more out of embarrassment and desperation to make her shut up.

“Okay so two women can’t make a…”  
“I know that. It was the potion…”

“But the potion didn’t make me a man, it just… you said it…”

“There is no reason why it should have done this. There’s no logical reasoning behind it, only the magical. Anything can happen with magic and it did.” Minerva said and Rolanda sat once more. The potion, of course, had been a playful experiment between the two to ease Minerva’s stress over the idea of them being lesbians. Minerva didn’t like admitting such or even letting anyone know she was in a relationship with another woman at all. Rolanda minded, of course, but understood and was quiet about it most of the time. She had even suggested such a potion idea when she heard what it was capable of doing in order to make Minerva feel better. It had at the time, but now…

“So…I…I’ve gotten you pregnant. We’re going to have a baby together.”

“Yes…”

“That’s… that’s amazing, Minerva.” She smiled and pulled the other woman into her arms, hugging her close and stroking her hair gently.

“But…”

“Shhh… I know… I know you’re scared, I know. You don’t really like any of this, but you suffer it because you love me. I know that. I always have.” Lana rocked Minerva a little. Minerva buried her face in Rolanda’s shoulder, crying a little and Lana just continued to rock her and pet her softly.

“I’m sorry…Lana… I want to enjoy this as much as you do… and there are parts that I love, but I can never let anyone know that I’m…” Minerva shuddered in Rolanda’s hold and a feeling of dread filled Lana’s stomach.

“Then stay here.” Rolanda said. Minerva backed up a little to look at her with that face she always gave that told Roland she was an idiot.

“How does that solve any of this???”

“If you tell the Ministry you quit… wait, let me finish. Quit the Ministry. You don’t like them anyway. Quit now, by the time the baby is born, it will be August. You can apply as Transfigurations Master at Hogwarts and teach children.” Minerva’s face moved from “this is a stupid plan” to actually thinking about it and Rolanda kissed her forehead softly.

“Okay… I will… IF you quit the team and come teach with me.”

“I don’t know anything about Trans…”

“We can’t teach the same thing, idiot. I mean teach them flying and Quidditch.”

“Who will care for our baby then?” Rolanda asked, smiling.

“We’ll both come home and care for her at night and during the day, we’ll have a few house elves take care of her. Plus, you won’t have class all day long. We live right down the road from the school.”

“We do?” Rolanda smirked.  
“You do…” Minerva corrected, blushing a little and Lana smiled even more.

“My home is yours, Minerva. We’ll live here. Everyone knows us to be best friends. Us living together can hardly surprise anyone.” Lana’s fingers ran gently over Minerva’s tummy and she smiled wide. “Eight months. You can survive eight months here.”

“Maybe… if you put clothes on sometimes and clean up on occasion.” Rolanda chuckled a little bit.

“People will start to talk if we quit at the same time.”

“Fine… I’ll quit in one month… and you can quit tomorrow.” Rolanda laughed.

“Can I quit at the end of the season?” Minerva’s face contorted a little bit.

“Fine. But no drinking after the games.”

“Deal.”

**Author's Note:**

> More to come? Comment if you want to see more ^-^ If not, it'll stay like this forever XD


End file.
